The Feudal Era: Hinata's Adventure
by Ms. Bear
Summary: To prevent another beating, Hinata kills her father. Dazed and in shock, she ventures into the forest behind her house and comes across an old sealed well. The adventure begins... Rated T for violence and future bad language
1. Punishment

**Chapter 1: **Punishment

Hinata shook all over. Leaning up against a tree she threw up her lunch. Gasping for air, she slid to the ground. Blood was spattered across her top. Her face had a bruise in the shape of a handprint. She clutched her kunai to her chest and tried not to hyperventilate.

'_I killed him,' _she thought. _'Oh my god, I killed him!'_

**Flashback**

"_You worthless bitch!" a slap echoed throughout the training room. Hinata was flung into the back wall. "How dare you oppose me!" her father screamed. As he stalked towards her, Hinata realized that he was going to beat her again. He grabbed her around the neck and hauled her off the ground. Hinata sputtered and gasped. Hiashi laughed sadistically. Desperate for air, Hinata grabbed her kunai from her jacket pocket and stabbed him through the throat. He gasped, blood spurting from the wound. Hinata scampered away once out of his grip and took several deep breaths. She stared as her father took his last breath. She felt nothing for this man. Standing on wobbly legs, she walked over and took the kunai from his neck. _

"_Thank you," she murmured, gazing at the piece of metal that ended one of her biggest problems in life. In a trance, she walked out of the house, unnoticed, and into the woods behind her house._

**End Flashback**

"I'm a murderer," Hinata whispered, walking slowly through the forest, eyes closed. Untying her headband, she let it drop from around her neck. She took a deep breath and kept walking, in yet another trance. She unzipped her bulky jacket and let that drop as she walked on. Finally she stopped. Hinata opened her eyes. In front of her was an ancient-looking wooden well. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to it. She carefully sat on the edge, running her hand along the surface of the sealed well. She tried to read the writing but it was faded and in a different language.

"Ouch!" she winced as the ancient wood gave her a splinter. As she removed the tiny sliver of wood, a drop of blood dripped onto the seal. Hinata gasped as the well began to glow. She got up and tried to run away, but something burst through the well and grabbed her. She screamed as she was dragged towards the well. She looked over her shoulder, only to see that the thing that was pulling her was a bunch of tentacles. Feeling faint, Hinata closed her eyes.

'_Is this my punishment?'_ was her last thought before she was pulled into the well. Then it all went black.

**TBC**

**Yuki:** Hehehe, this story has been rotting in Microsoft Works for a while. I decided I'd put it up and see how the creative juices flowed :) Tell me what you think ^^


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter 2: **Meeting the Gang

"Hey! Kagome look over here!!" Hinata groaned, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Where... Where am I?" she whispered.

"Kagome she's alive! Come here!" Hinata looked to the side to see what looked to be a little fox-boy.

"What... ARE you?" she asked, rolling over onto her stomach to scrutinize him.

"My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon!" Shippo grinned up at her.

"Fox demon?" she stared at him. There was a shuffling in the bushes and Hinata instinctively grabbed Shippo and placed him behind her. In the process, something furry rubbed up against her leg. She jumped.

"What the-?" she looked down to see a white tail.

"That's your tail silly. All fox demons have one, duh!" Shippo giggled from behind her.

"But... I'm not a..." she reached up and found that her human ears had transformed into animal ears. "Agh..." She looked up to see a young girl that looked to be about her age walk out of the bushes.

"Shippo what were you yelling abou.... Who's this?" she asked.

"Ah, I'm Hinata." She bowed quickly, remembering her manners.

"My name's Kagome," She also bowed. "Do you live around here? I'm sorry if we're intruding on your territory,"

"I... have no clue how I got here... or why I have a tail." She stared at her tail, still not believing it existed. "It's all that stupid well's fault," she muttered.

"Well?" Kagome repeated, shocked. "You came here through the well?!" Hinata scratched the side of her face, wincing when she realized she had claws.

"Uh... well I didn't exactly come willingly," she said.

"Where are you from originally?" Kagome asked, looking at Hinata's clothing.

"I'm a ninja from Konoha," Hinata stated. "This place doesn't resemble anything I've ever seen," she said, smiling.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kagome smiled wistfully, looking around at the wildlife and plants. Shippo tugged on Kagome's leg.

"Kagome, can she travel with us? Pleeeeeease?" He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well... she has no where to go.... Okay, that settles it! Hinata, you're a part of our group now!" Kagome grinned and linked arms with the confused ninja.

"Group?" she inquired as Kagome led her through the forest. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

"We travel with a bunch of people!" he exclaimed. "We're going to defeat Naraku!"

"Naraku...?"

"Ah, that's a story for another time," Kagome, Hinata, and Shippo walked the rest of the way to the camp when Hinata was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Get away from Kagome, bitch!" A man with white hair and white dog ears on his head snarled in her face. Growling back, Hinata made a few handsigns.

"Byakugan!" she called. The veins around her eyes became more prominant. Staring at the man, she saw his vital points and hit all of them so fast, that all Kagome saw was a blur.

"Ah!" Inuyasha fell onto Hinata, paralyzed. She quickly pushed him off and got up off the ground.

"Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome bellowed. Inuyasha yelped as his body created an Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"Ouch," Hinata winced, looking into the crater. She looked down into the crater. "Do you want some help Inuyasha?" she called.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"SIT!!!!"

"Agh!"

---

Once Hinata met Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha climbed out of his hole, everything seemed to settle down. Hinata, Kagome, and Sango got along very well. Meanwhile, Shippo was sticking to Hinata like glue. She didn't mind, though. She'd grown quite fond of the little fox. Once it was time for dinner, Hinata volunteered to make a fire.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," A thin stream of fire came out of her mouth and engulfed the pile of sticks. She smiled at the shocked looks her new friends gave her.

"I did say I was a ninja," she said sheepishly. They nodded, still in awe of what she could do with a couple of hand gestures. Miroku came to kneel down in front of her. Shippo poked his head out from his spot nestled in her neck and long hair.

"Oh jeeze," he muttered, looking at Miroku.

"Hinata," Miroku started.

"Yes, Miroku?" she asked innocently. All actions around the camp stopped as everyone watched.

"Will you bear my children?"

"...Your children?" Hinata stared at him, blushing insanely.

"Yes,"

"We just met,"

"Love at first sight my dear," he winked mischeviously.

"Er....Miroku..."

"Yes my goddess?"

"Don't make me make it so you can't have children with anyone," She smiled sweetly and patted his head. He paled considerably and stumbled back to his original spot next to Sango who smacked him. Hinata smiled. She liked this place. Kagome called it the Feudal Era. Apparently this world was filled with demons and magical creatures. Hinata didn't really mind though. For once she felt like she actually belonged.

TBC


End file.
